


Missing scenes

by nattiecake08



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattiecake08/pseuds/nattiecake08
Summary: Interactions I’d have liked to have seen in 5x6.
Relationships: Leonard Finch/Daniel Marlowe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Tea and sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard seeks comfort from Daniel after his father leaves.

Leonard shut the door behind him firmly, heart and mind racing.

“Are you alright?” Mrs C called from the kitchen. 

“I’m not sure.” Leonard replied after a pause. He rested his head on the door frame and felt his knees wobble. “I’m going out for a bit - I need to see a friend.”

He didn’t even care if Mrs C questioned him later because he just had to see Daniel  _ now _ before his thinly painted veneer shattered. 

—

He walked briskly to Daniel’s cottage, slowing as he approached the door and realised he didn’t even know if Daniel was home.

He knocked intently and to his relief Daniel opened a few seconds later.

“Leonard?” Daniel’s face shifted from pleasant surprise to questioning concern. That was one of the things Leonard loved about him, how his expressions betrayed all his emotions.

Leonard stood speechless for a second, until Daniel ushered him inside. And then the adrenaline coursing through his veins slowed to a halt, leaving him empty and vulnerable. His face crumpled, shoulders heaving.

“Oh my darling, come here,” Daniel cooed. He wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, feeling his whole body shaking. Leonard started to cry in earnest then, like a scared little boy. Daniel just held him until the body-wracking sobs subsided to sniffling hiccups.

“He’s g-gone,” he whimpered. 

“I’m so sorry,” Daniel said. He guided Leonard over to the settee in the living room. Leonard curled into him instinctively, while he rubbed reassuring circles into his back.

Daniel noticed with a pang of sadness how Leonard seemed to lean into the touch. After an affection-starved childhood and years of self-guarding, it had taken months of Daniel’s patience to develop the tactile relationship that now sustained them both.

“I confronted him about everything - how he treated me as a child and carrying on behind mum’s back, and he denied it, of course. Said I was sick saying things like that. And w-when he was leaving, he - he threatened to tell the church about me but-“

“He what?!” Daniel interjected.

“It’s alright, I think. I called his bluff and told him to tell whoever he liked that his disappointing son liked men and was  _in love_ and  _happy_ unlike him. And then I told him I felt sorry for him, and he left. He won’t tell anyone, really. He’s gone now. It’s finished. Do - do you think he will?” Leonard started worrying his bottom lip.

“No, he’s too much of a coward,” Daniel said firmly. “He would’ve done something before he left town. You’re safe now, love.”

Leonard nodded from his spot in the crook of Daniel’s neck. 

“The worst thing was what he said about mum. That she wouldn’t want a  _pansy_ like me for a son.” Leonard whispered, a fat tear rolling down his cheek. 

“The bloody bastard!” Daniel growled, free hand tightening into a fist. He felt Leonard tense up and sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and handing him a handkerchief to dry his eyes.

“Don’t listen to his lies, Leonard. From what you’ve told me, your mother was a wonderful woman. I know she would’ve adored the man you’ve become as we all do,” Daniel smiled.

Leonard shook his head slightly. “You’re right. I know her, even if his alcohol-muddled mind doesn’t. She truly loved me for who I was, unconditionally. She was the only one who did until I met you,” Leonard said, looking up through misty eyes and squeezing Daniel’s hand.

“And you love me. I can’t believe you told him, you brave man. You’re a wonder!” Daniel grinned fondly, cupping Leonard’s cheeks in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Cup of tea?” Daniel offered when they pulled apart, patting his knee.

“I thought you’d never ask!” Leonard laughed lightly. 

Daniel paused in the doorway, eyes narrowed. “If he ever comes back, I’ll kill him!” he scowled. Leonard smiled despite himself. He loved Daniel’s normally calm demeanour, but it did make his heart swell to see this protective streak. 

He closed his eyes, thinking how lucky he was to be able to be honest with himself at least, a happiness his father would never know.

—

Daniel set a tray of tea and shortbread on the table and sat down beside Leonard, handing him a cup and drawing him close with one arm.

“I have to leave for a job in a bit but you’re welcome to stay here until I get back and to spend the night?” Daniel offered, stroking his thumb up and down Leonard’s arm.

“I’d love to stay with you tonight Daniel, but I need to go back to the vicarage and pray for a bit. Talk it through with God,” Leonard said and Daniel nodded in understanding. “But for now I’ll drink in all the tea and comfort you can give.” He smiled weakly, snuggling close.


	2. Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Mrs C have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their scenes at the end of the ep made my heart burst with all the feels! I was so very happy that Mrs C put her love for Leonard first and invited Daniel into the fold. 
> 
> I just wanted to imagine how Leonard would try explaining it all to Mrs C - they still haven’t talked about it properly since she caught him and Daniel in s4. So much hasn’t been said - she never found out about his suicide attempt in s3 as far as we know.
> 
> TW - Some period-typical attitudes to homosexuality, referenced suicide attempt.

“Mrs C?” Leonard asked tentatively, placing his free hand on top of hers.

She looked at him expectantly, so he started before he clammed up again. “I need to - there’s something I wanted to talk to you about. You’re the only parent I’ve got,” he began with a watery smile.

Mrs C dashed at her eyes then, and let out a little sob.

“And I want to be honest with you, have to know if you’ll still be there for me when you know the  _ real  _ me,” he continued, wringing his hands in his lap as he always did when he was nervous, Mrs C noticed.

“Leonard I-“ Mrs C began but Leonard raised his hand slightly.

“If I don’t say it all at once I’m afraid I never will,” he interrupted, and she nodded for him to continue.

“It’s true what my father said.” Leonard said measuredly.

“No!” Mrs C cried. “Don’t you believe it for one second, my love.” She gripped his shoulder tightly. When he didn’t respond, eyes squeezed shut, she tilted his chin to look at her. 

“But I am!” He said, voice rising shrilly with hysteria. “I am a homosexual!” Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks now as he finally unleashed the weight in his chest that had been haunting him for so long. He braced himself for the fallout.

But, to her credit, Mrs C didn’t recoil in horror, or stand and run, or even shout and berate him. She really could be unreadable sometimes, Leonard often thought with annoyance. He wanted the pew to swallow him up, but there was no going back now, so he continued.

“I know you saw Daniel and I together those months ago. But I haven’t explained it to you properly. He didn’t corrupt me or take advantage of me. I have always been, and will always be, attracted to men, not women. And I am still  _ with  _ Daniel - we’re together.”

Mrs C just stared at him inscrutably.

“I know it’s illegal. But Geordie reckons the police don’t really have an appetite for arresting people these days, provided they act in private.” Leonard smiled humourlessly.

“Geordie knows?!” Mrs C asked.

“Oh yes. He’s quite fond of Daniel, I think. He just told us to be careful, which we are of course.” Leonard said.

“Will and Sydney know too; they’ve both told me that god loves me for who I am, when I’ve had my doubts.” Leonard stared down at his hands knotted fretfully in his lap. 

“I see,” Mrs C murmured, gazing forward to the altar.

“I understand now that it isn’t, we’re not, immoral or wicked or degenerate. We don’t hurt children, or force normal men into doing things they don’t want, you know.” Leonard said carefully.

“I know that!” Mrs C cried, voice breaking. Leonard nodded to himself, blinking away tears. “Oh my love, I know that.”

“It’s not a choice Mrs C. This is how God made us. Believe me, no one would choose a life like this, lived in the shadows, mocked and hated.” Leonard’s chin was wobbling, when much to his surprise Mrs C squeezed his knee sympathetically.

Summoning the last of his courage, Leonard went on, “That’s why when you joke about my getting a wife, it hurts. I tried that with Hilary, and, and this is what happened.” He sucked in a shuddering breath and rolled up his sleeve.

Mrs C looked like she was going to be sick. She let out a strangled gasp, fingers involuntarily reaching out to gently caress the scars on his wrist. When she met his gaze, Leonard saw the tears brimming in her eyes start to fall thickly.

“Oh Leonard. My poor lamb, how could you do this to yourself?” She cried.

“The engagement had ended, and I couldn’t see any hope for my future besides a desolate, wretched existence. Luckily Sidney found me in time,” Leonard said quietly.

“And to think that you couldn’t come to me...” Mrs C trailed off in horror.

“I didn’t feel that lonely again until you quit after Sidney left.” He looked at her carefully. “It broke my heart, Mrs C. To think that you were that disgusted by me-“

Mrs C winced with grief. “I’ve never been disgusted by you. Never. I was disturbed by what I saw you doing, but never with you... Please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself again because I left,” she stammered.

“No. I had Daniel then. He helped me through it,” he said, smiling wistfully in spite of himself.

“Leonard, you have to understand, in my day people didn’t talk about these things. I was brought up to believe that those - I mean, men like you, were ill. And the Bible, some of the things it says...” Mrs C tapered off with embarrassment.

“I’ve come to interpret it a little differently. I think God cares about what we do with our time on earth, how we treat people, not who we love. How can love - committed, consensual love - ever be a bad thing?” Leonard asked.

“I just worry about you, is all; how society treats you, what happens when you get to heaven. You’re too good a person to suffer like that,” Mrs C said.

“If my father has taught me anything, it’s that living a life of guilt and shame is no life at all,” Leonard mumbled. Mrs C nodded, straightening her skirt. He took a deep breath and continued.

“Having to choose between the two people I love the most was unbearable. Hiding one’s true self even in the comfort of one’s own home can be soul-destroying,” He sniffed, blinking back tears.

“I’m sorry I put you in that position,” Mrs C said earnestly. “You two have been together all this time...” she wondered aloud, “that would explain some of the strange goings-on! The roses in the custard jug?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Guilty,” Leonard confessed, bowing his head like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. “And Bognor Regis is _never_ that sunny, but Marrakech can be,” he said with rising courage and Mrs C huffed in amusement. 

“You - you don’t hate me?” Leonard asked, and he looked so scared and vulnerable and like he honestly believed that she might, that it broke her heart.

“How could I ever hate you? You’re my son. I love you!” Mrs C exclaimed, pulling Leonard into a crushing embrace. The two held each other until the tears ran dry. 

“You give me so much to be proud of,” she said, taking both his hands in hers. Leonard thought that his heart might burst with happiness and relief.

“You said to me when Jack and I had fallen out that you want me to be happy. That’s all I want for you, Leonard. Are you happy?” Mrs C asked sincerely.

“Yes. Finally,  _truly_ ,  happy for the first time in my life. Daniel makes me so very happy - we make each other happy. He makes me feel safe and loved and  _whole_.”

“He brings me flowers, Mrs C. He makes me cups of tea and holds my hand. He kisses me good morning and good night every day we’re together. He can make me laugh like no one else ever has. He listens to my poetry and takes me to shows; I’ve never felt so special,” Leonard trailed off, eyes shining. Mrs C knew that look of besotted adoration, alright.

She nodded as if that was an end to the issue. “Well then.” She said matter-of-factly. She cupped his chin in her hand and patted his cheek affectionately. “No more secrets, hmm?”

Leonard nodded, and his tentative, relieved smile was all the reward Mrs C needed.

——

 _You’re doing this for Leonard,_ Mrs C thought to herself as the phone rang.  _ You love him and he loves Daniel. _

“Daniel Marlowe,” Daniel answered cheerfully.

“Good evening, Daniel. It’s Mrs Chapman.”

“Is Leonard alright?” he asked, voice laced with concern, and Mrs C knew then that she had made the right decision.

“He will be. We’re having a birthday tea for Will tomorrow night, if you’d like to come?” She said.

“Oh, Mrs Chapman, are you sure? I mean, I’d love to come, but...” Daniel stammered.

“You’re very welcome,” she said. “You’re a friend of Will’s. Besides, I know that Leonard would - he’d be very glad to see you. He needs you, Daniel.” 

“Thank you, you have no idea how much this will mean to him!” Daniel said.

“Yes, well, shall we see you at 6 tomorrow?” Mrs C asked.

“Absolutely. See you then, Mrs C,” Daniel answered.

“Good night,” Mrs C said and hung up, smiling to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for indulging my filling in the blanks! 💕


	3. Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy filler scenes at Will’s birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there wasn’t enough Leonard and Daniel (physical) interaction - they didn’t even stand together at the party! More next series please dear writers 🙏🏻😇
> 
> Some head-canons of mine used in the below include Daniel being half-Jewish on his mother’s side, and Leonard’s well-known penchant for cake (and food in general).

“Let me get you a drink,” Leonard said. He stepped forward, pausing to mouth a _‘thank you_ ’ to Mrs C as he passed. She nodded with a watery smile.

Daniel bowed his head and followed Leonard to the kitchen, pretending not to notice the heartening, knowing grin Will and Geordie exchanged.

When they were quite alone, Leonard threw himself into Daniel’s waiting arms. “I can’t believe it!” He exclaimed. He turned his head, resting his cheek against Daniel’s shoulder.

Daniel held him close, kissing the top of his head. “I have to say, I was surprised when Mrs C rang me last night,” he said, shaking his head in amazement.

“We had something of a heart-to-heart after I left yours. She knows everything about  _ us _ ,” Leonard said.

“Well, then it means even more that she’s welcomed me here today.” Daniel said. “It’s so nice to know we have somewhere to be ourselves.”

“It’s more than I’ve ever dared to hope for,” Leonard admitted. He pulled back reluctantly, and poured Daniel a glass of lemonade. “Still, let’s not be too conspicuous all at once, hm?” He gestured back towards the living room.

“Quite,” Daniel laughed, taking the glass and trailing back to the party behind Leonard.

—

The sun was beginning to set, filling the kitchen with an amber glow.

Leonard smiled down at the cake slices he was plating up as he felt an arm loop around his waist.

“Hello you,” Daniel whispered in his ear, dropping his chin to Leonard’s shoulder.

Leonard turned his head slightly, pressing his cheek against Daniel’s soft hair and gifting his temple with a kiss.

He placed his hands over Daniel’s resting comfortingly on his belly.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Leonard asked.

“I’ve got a surprise for you. I thought you deserved a treat after the week you’ve had,” Daniel said.

Leonard’s eyes lit up and he turned to face him in excitement.

“I’ve arranged for us to go to Brighton for the weekend. I’ve booked our train tickets for Friday morning and Sunday night.” Daniel grinned.

“But-“ Leonard started.

“I’ve already cleared it with Will,” Daniel said reassuringly. “I’ve booked a room at The Grand, and I’m buying you a nice lobster dinner.”

Leonard gawped at him. “Oh darling, you shouldn’t have,” he breathed. “It’s too much!”

“Nonsense,” Daniel said firmly, “Who else am I going to spoil if not my _lover_?” He pressed a soft kiss to Leonard’s mouth to stifle any more protests.

“Besides, I may as well spend the money my Aunt gave me for Chanukah.” He grinned fondly as Leonard threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you darling,” Leonard mumbled, voice suddenly catching with emotion.

The footsteps approaching provided them with just enough warning to separate, but they hadn’t quite composed their guiltless poker faces when Cathy and Esme burst in.

“What are you boys up to?” Cathy asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached for some cake plates.

“Nothing!” They chorused, eyeing Esme as she helped her mum.

Esme laughed, “She’s joking! It’s okay, by the way, mum and dad filled me in a while ago,” she winked.

“I see,” Leonard said in surprise as Daniel snorted in amusement.

“I’m happy you found your prince,” Esme said genuinely, as she gave Leonard a quick hug.

Leonard closed his eyes, “Thank you sweetheart,” he said quietly, smoothing her pigtails down.

Cathy patted Daniel’s shoulder as childish refrains of “Cake! Ca-a-ake!” echoed from the hall. “Welcome to the madness!” she grimaced.

—

The party was dying down. Will stretched out on the settee, children collapsed around him. Daniel sat on a chair next to him, stroking Dickens. Leonard watched with some envy as Mrs C and Jack, and Geordie and Cathy, danced to some Doris Day song on the radio.

Will glanced at him, then gestured with his eyes towards Daniel. Leonard nodded with a smile.

“Join me for some air?” Leonard asked quietly and Daniel beamed at him, standing up and following behind him closely.

They stepped into the mild night air of the garden in June, breathing in the heady scent of the mahonia.

Daniel paused to stroke some low-hanging wisteria. “It’s amazing how perfect nature can be,” he murmured.

“Not when you realise it’s all part of God’s design,” Leonard challenged good-naturedly.

“What were you and Will joking about?” Daniel asked.

“Will and Geordie said they’d beat my father up if he ever showed his face around here again,” he laughed. “Who knew I’d have so many strong men fighting my corner,” he smirked.

“I threatened him first,” Daniel pouted slightly.

“I know you did, honey. You’re my own personal bodyguard,” Leonard cajoled. He grabbed Daniel’s hand, pulling them out of sight of the doorway.

With a quick glance around Daniel pecked him lightly on the lips. To his delighted surprise Leonard pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with tingling lust. They fell against a nearby tree trunk, bodies melting together. Daniel’s hands wandered eagerly, inky night swallowing Leonard’s ecstatic moans. 

After what felt like a fleeting second yet an eternity of bliss all at once, they reluctantly fell apart. Daniel carefully laced their fingers together and pointed up at the clear night sky, embroidered with twinkling stars.

“Look, there’s Draco,” he gestured to the constellation.

“And Ursa Major above it,” Leonard observed, shuffling closer.

“I do love nights like these,” Daniel breathed as they gazed up at the stars in awe.

“All the better for having someone to share it with,” Leonard smiled, rubbing a thumb over Daniel’s knuckles. They stood in peaceful contentment until a voice clearing behind them made them jump apart.

“Would you two like to join Jack and I for lunch after Sunday’s service?” Mrs C asked from the doorway.

“Oh, we’d love to, but I’m, we’re-” stammered Leonard.

“I’m taking Leonard to Brighton for the weekend,” Daniel cut in.

“Oh, I see. Well, the weekend after then,” Mrs C said with a nod.

“Yes, that sounds perfect,” Leonard beamed.

“Thank you Mrs C,” Daniel added.

Mrs C levelled her gaze at Daniel. “You take care of him, you hear?”

“Always,” Daniel replied, hand coming to rest instinctively on the small of Leonard’s back.

Mrs C watched the protective gesture, head tilted to the side, then gave a small smile. Not forced or pained, Leonard realised, but proud.

At that point he surged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. “Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise, then squeezed him back, whispering, “Be happy.” She pulled away, patting his upper arm, then headed inside.

Leonard turned to Daniel and squealed, jumping into his arms and allowing himself to be twirled around in excitement.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so content!” he grinned in breathless excitement when his feet were back on the ground.

“It suits you,” Daniel smiled, stroking his fingers against Leonard’s jaw. Leonard blushed slightly and nuzzled his nose against Daniel’s.

“Can I treat you to high tea this weekend?” Leonard asked shyly.

“Of course,” Daniel said. “I’d be honoured.”

“And can we go to the pavilion? I’ve never seen it before,” Leonard added hopefully.

“Whatever you want, my sweet angel,” Daniel replied, drawing Leonard into his embrace.

Leonard placed his arms around Daniel’s neck, whose hands made their way to his waist. He tilted his head to the side as they began to sway to the soft vocals of Dean Martin wafting mellifluously like syrup from the open windows.

“I love you,” Daniel said. The moonlight shone on his hair, and his hazel eyes seemed to Leonard to sparkle brighter than the stars in the sky that night. He breathed in the familiar scent of Daniel’s cologne, which mingled intoxicatingly with the fragrant blooms around them.

Leonard thought his heart might burst. “I love you too,” he murmured as they danced. Daniel dipped him expertly to the music, leaning down to kiss him tenderly.

_‘When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore... That's amore...’_   
  


_—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my lovelies. This is such a wonderful, calming outlet for me. Every hit, like and comment means the world to me. 💗

**Author's Note:**

> Because as amazing as the finale was, we needed more Leonard and Daniel interaction!


End file.
